winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Veronica/Episode 107
Episode 107 – A future journey to Cloudtower. Scene: Bus stop – Outside Alfea Veronica: … And she told me she would write a letter to Headmistress Griffin of Cloudtower so I can study there next year. Lilly: So you will stay there at the end of the semester of Cloudtower??? Veronica: My time will be split… I will be in both Alfea and Cloudtower. Lilly: I think most of the witches are good, but Veronica, you have to be careful! Veronica (winks): I know! Lilly: They’re mischievous… and their tricks may pull you into trouble… Veronica: Thank you for your informations, Lilly!!! But we still have the whole year to be together… And I’ll return whenever I want! Don’t worry!!! Lilly: Agree… By the way, that outfit looks great on you! Veronica: Oh… you think? Lilly: Of course! You have the perfect figure for all the outfits in this world! Veronica (shy): Oh!!! Please stop!!! Lilly: Haha… Okay… okay… You designed it yourself? Veronica: No, Stella did that for me. She’s a very talented fashioner. I think she will be a fashion designer one day. Lilly: I agree with you. She spends much time caring to her fashion and outfits. I’m not surprised if she becomes a fashion designer… Well… people have their own talents. But why the bus is too late? Veronica: There’s it!!! Lilly: C’mon, let’s go!!! We’re late! Category:RoseXinh Scene: On bus Lilly: I’m amazed, Veronica. Veronica: Huh? Lilly: You never use any cosmetics, but you look even better than the girls keep making-up all day! Veronica: I think living with happiness is my key. Lilly: What song is it? Veronica: Um… Lilly: Ha? Veronica: … Peaceful… Lilly: That name sounds strange. I’d never ever heard about it before… Who is its singer? Veronica: … Lilly: You’re strange, too, Veronica… Do you know that? Veronica (smiles): I don’t know who sings it… But do you still want to hear it? Lilly: Sure! It’s ballad… It has fewer bad effects to my ears than the other kind of music. Lilly: Wow!!! Meaningful… even its name isn’t as special as it is… Veronica: Uh… Lilly: And the singer’s voice is very beautiful… I want to meet her… Even just once in my life. Lilly: I’m sleepy… I wonder why it always happens when I’m on bus. Veronica: Don’t worry. So do I… Lilly: Veronica, please wake me up when we’re in Magix, okay? Veronica: Okay. Target: Earning all the forms and powers the Winx and the Trix earn. First step: Winx. Veronica (think): Who wrote this note and attached it to my book? … It could be my book… I’ll ask it clearlier when I have time. Veronica: Lilly, wake up! We’re in Magix! Lilly: No way! The megaphone still not tells that yet! How do you know that we’re in Magix? Veronica: It’s easy, because I live in Magix. Megaphone: Magix station! Lilly: Impossible! Veronica: Yes, it is… Now let’s get to your club, Lilly! All the boys are waiting for you! Lilly: Oh… Let’s go. I’ll show you the way. Veronica: By the way, what’s the name of the club? Lilly: Melody. Veronica: Melody? Isn’t it Musa’s home planet? Lilly: Yes, but it’s just the name of the club, too… Scene: Outside Melody Music Club Lilly: Here we are! Veronica: Wow!!! It’s so big! Lilly: Yes, and do you see the roof? It’s made from special glasses… People love this music club, but one of the reasons is because of the roof. Veronica: Oh… And what’s another one? Lilly: Still want to hear more? The songs in here are updated every day. So they’re the newest! Veronica: So its tickets must be very expensive! Lilly: Uh huh! Veronica: Musa loves music, so why she gave you the tickets? Didn’t she love this place? Lilly: Musa and the Winx are now on Earth. Veronica: Earth? What’s it? Lilly: Your parents didn’t tell you about planet Earth? Veronica: No, they just want me to have a normal life… They’re very protective in that way. Lilly: The magic left Earth when the Earth’s fairies were captured. So people live in their non-magical life, and without believing in magic, too. The magic is very weak there. Veronica: Oh… That sounds very bad… I wonder what I can do without magic. It’s a part of our lives! Lilly: I agree… Veronica: But why Musa and the Winx are now on Earth? Lilly: You know about that. Bloom is the last princess of Domino. Veronica: Yes? Lilly: At first, when she came to Alfea, she didn’t know that. She was adopted by Earth’s people long time ago. Veronica: And she lived in non-magical life before she found out she’s a fairy? Lilly: Yes. Veronica: I got it… Oh man! What time is it? We should come inside. Lilly: Are you okay? Veronica: Don’t worry. I’m fine… Lilly: Who put these rocks on this? Veronica: I think it’s not because the rocks, but it’s because me. Lilly: ? Veronica: I completely forgot that I’m wearing high heels… I can’t wear high heels… I’ll fall down easily. Lilly: But you look great on this outfit… Veronica: You know, when you talked about the outfit, I thought you were mentioning about the dress, the flower,… I wasn’t expected that you mentioned about the heels, too… Lilly: What do you mean, Veronica? Veronica: I’m too tall! I don’t think I should wear high heels… Lilly: Not just me, but many Alfea fairies want to have your height! Veronica: They want to have a monstrous looking? Lilly (confused): No! I mean your height fits perfectly with your beauty… And even you’re wearing high heels or not, you’re pretty. That’s the point… Veronica: But I still want to wear normal shoes or heels. Can we exchange ours, Lilly? Lilly: I can’t imagine how will you look like when you wear that dress with… my sandals? Veronica: I really can’t stand on these heels! Lilly: You’ll be just fine… C’mon, I’ll help you. Walking slowly, please. Veronica: O… Alright! Scene: Inside Melody Music Club Veronica: The music in here is too loud… Lilly: I know… But it’s a very powerful weapon! Veronica: ? Lilly: Thanks for coming with me, Veronica! Veronica: You’re welcome! But why you need me to come with you? It can’t be because you’re scared to come here alone… Lilly: … Veronica: Oh!!! C’mon, tell me! Lilly: … Veronica (sight): It must be because of that handsome guy, right? Lilly (embarrassed): How do you know that? Veronica: I told you, Magix is my home! I’ll get that guy for you! Lilly (shocked): I thought you don’t like boys. Veronica: Of course! But this guy is for you, not for me! Veronica: That surely gets his attention. Lilly: But you’re the one who attract him, not me! Veronica: Don’t worry! I believe that a gentle man like him will not refuse my offer. Lilly: ? Veronica (whisper): See? I told you. Now allow me to handle the rest. Boy: May I invite you the drinks, ladies? Veronica: Oh… I’m sorry. I think I’m overdrinking… My head is pretty hurt. But my beautiful friend still has much time to be with you… Boy (confused): … Thank you. Scene: Outside Melody Music Club Veronica: I hope Lilly is now having great moments with that guy. I should check my book. Guy #1: Hey pretty girl, what are you doing out here? Veronica: It’s not your duty to ask! Guy #1: Oh… A hot stuff. Guy #2: Why you’re so hurry? Veronica: I have things to do, not like you. Guy #1: A lonely, pretty girl… You’re brave, dolly! Guy #2: Do you mind if we have a “dance” with you? Veronica: Yes, I do mind. Now stay away from me or you’ll regret it! Guy #3: Oh! I’m so scared! A little girl will come and kill us. Veronica (think): They’re just normal people… But they bad sides are too huge… However, I can’t destroy them like the monster… I must use different way! Veronica: Alright! You asked for it! Veronica Magic Winx! Veronica (think): I should get back to the club as soon as I can. I shouldn’t let Lilly worry about me. But… Veronica: I can’t believe I did that… My wings finally appear!!! Guy #1: … She… she’s a fairy. Veronica: Yes I am! Nightingale Song! Veronica: Now turn back, get out of this city and don’t ever come back here! Guys: Yes, ma’am! Whatever you say! Scene: Inside Melody Music Club Lilly: Finally, where had you been, Veronica? I’m very worried! Veronica: I just come out to have a breath… Boy: And that breath seems to work. Your head is okay now. Veronica (shy): You’re right! And Lilly, you know what? My wings finally appear!!! I can’t believe that! Boy: Congratulation, Veronica! Veronica: How do you know my name? Boy: Lilly told me about that. By the way, I’m Tom. Veronica: It’s my pleasure to meet you, Tom. Tom: Are you girls thirsty? I’ll be there and get some drinks for you… Veronica: Sure! How about you, Lilly? Lilly: I think yes. Dancing makes me feel thirsty more than normal. Veronica: So… please take me a mocktail. Lilly: I’d like juice. Tom: Okay. Girls (yell): Thank you very much! Lilly (whisper): So how do you think about my new boyfriend, Veronica? Veronica (whisper): He looks good. But I’m not sure about his personalities yet! Lilly (whisper): I’m so nervous… You know, he’s a good guy, and I’m afraid Christina or Kris or Karla may steal him away… Veronica (whisper): Is that how the romantic novels describe the “falling-in-love girls” status? Lilly (whisper): Oh!!! Please! Think some ways to help me! Veronica (whisper): I don’t think Kris, Karla and Christina will do that if you tell them he’s your target now, except they ask for a fair race… In that case, you’ll need different movements. Lilly (whisper): Just look at you! You talked like you’re in love for years! Veronica (whisper, burst into laugh): Not really. I learnt that from romantic novels and movies. Anyway, I’ll have to tell headmistress Faragonda about my power now… Tom: Here you go, lady! Veronica: Thank you so much, Tom… How gallant you are! Tom: Oh girl! You’re making me shy! Veronica: Lilly, I think your cell phone is ringing? Lilly: Oh… yes… Excuse me! I’ll be back in minutes… Veronica (whisper): Hey Tom! Tom: ? Veronica (whisper): How do you think about Lilly? Tom (whisper): She’s very beautiful, and sweet, and… But why we are whispering? Veronica (whisper): For your information, Tom, Lilly really likes you… Tom (whisper, shy): You’re kidding, right? Veronica (whisper): Actually no… She’s nervous because she thinks one of our pretty roommates may steal you away. Tom (whisper): My… my… Lilly: It was headmistress Faragonda and she wanted to talk to you at Alfea, Veronica… Veronica: I’m so sorry, Lilly… But anyway, enjoy your romantic moment… Lilly: What are you talking about? Of course I’ll get back to Alfea with you! Tom: May I have your phone numbers? Lilly (embarrassed): O… Of course. Veronica: It’s nice to meet you, Tom. See you later! Tom: Bye, girls. episode Category:RoseXinh